Shiki Ryougi (α)
Shiki Ryougi'' is the protagonist of the light novel and film series [[wikipedia:Kara_no_Kyōkai|'Kara no Kyoukai']], and has made an appearance in the fighting game [[wikipedia:Melty_Blood|'Melty Blood']]. She made her debut in ''Welcome to Silent Hill. Canon Shiki is the primary protagonist of the Kara no Kyoukai series, which, like [[wikipedia:Tsukihime|'Tsukihime']] and [[wikipedia:Fate/stay_night|'Fate']], are part of the [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/TYPE-MOON Type-Moon] franchise, though Kara no Kyoukai is set in a parallel dimension to the other two series. Born to a clan of demon hunters, Shiki grew up to become an employee for the Hollow Shrine, an agency that deals with paranormal disturbances. Pre-Convergence Before the events of Welcome to Silent Hill, Shiki's lover, Mikiya Kokutou, had recently passed away. Wishing for him to return, she travels to Silent Hill in hopes of bringing him back to life, only to find something else entirely. It is unknown if she had married him at this point in her canon, possibly placing her between the events of the last Kara no Kyoukai film, A Study in Murder Part 2, and the epilogue portion of the "extra" sequel, Future Gospel. Plot Involvement Welcome to Silent Hill She had a decent amount of involvement within the event, aiding the others in tracking down the traitors, but also underwent a personal internal conflict as she continued to struggle with the psychopathic killer inside her. Shiki ended up saving the life of Claire Redfield on two occasions, and attempted to protect the life of Ellie against an attacking Melody. Shiki went on to live with Claire during the year spent in Raccoon City, where the pair attempted to take down the Umbrella Corporation. Shiki would later end up becoming the final Traitor vote, and the participants had doomed themselves when she was revealed to be innocent. Epilogue(s) Welcome to Silent Hill She suffers the same, lonely fate as the rest of the participants in the event. In her despair at failing to resurrect Mikiya, Shiki ends her own life. Her last thoughts reflect on how it was not a good ending for her, but it was not necessarily a bad one either, as a killer like her had no place in this world anyway. Her full epilogue can be seen [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-iii-welcome-to-silent-hill.81983/page-161#post-1731407 here]. Character Relationships * Shirou Emiya - The protagonist of [[wikipedia:Fate/stay_night|'Fate/stay night']]' '''who also debuted in ''Welcome to Silent Hill. They allied themselves with each other during a brief skirmish in Silent Hill. Shiki initially mistook Shirou for an old acquaintance, Tomoe Enjou, just as Shirou initially mistook her for his classmate, Ayako Mitsuzuri''.'' * Claire Redfield - A protagonist from [[wikipedia:Resident_Evil|'Resident Evil']], who was later to be revealed as one of the traitors in Welcome to Silent Hill. Before she was discovered, Claire pretended to ally herself with Shiki. The two lived together during their time in the fake Raccoon City and even broke into the Umbrella Research Facility together. Gallery Ryougi0.png|Shiki as she appeared in WtSH. Trivia * She and her love interest, Mikiya Kokutou, are the prototypes of Shiki Tohno. She shares the same power as Tohno, though her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception specialize in killing more abstract concepts like spirits, while Tohno specializes in killing physical beings and objects. Tohno's physical design is directly based off Mikiya, on the other hand. * Her physical design would later be recycled for a supporting character in Fate/stay night known as Ayako Mitsuzuri''. This is lightly joked upon in ''Welcome to Silent Hill when she meets Shirou Emiya. Category:Characters Category:Welcome to Silent Hill Category:Survivors Category:Type-Moon characters